


Conflict of Interest

by elizashaw



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: maleslashminis, M/M, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizashaw/pseuds/elizashaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike experiences a conflict of interests during his latest mission as he encounters a determined Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt details are available at the end.

"Doctor Klineman?" Simon cursed the tremor in his voice. The Alliance infirmary bore evidence of a battle with the beds overturned and glass shelves shattered above the stainless steel counters. More than the destruction, though, he feared that the currency that lay heavy in his jacket pocket no longer had a use as he stared at the legs that sprawled on the floor with the rest of the man hidden by a movable instrument cupboard. 

Carefully, Simon avoided the packages of gauze and syringes that littered the floor as he worked his way toward the still figure. 

"Ni ta ma de! Tianxia souyoude ren dou gai si!" Simon swore vehemently as his panic escalated. Meeting this man and getting his identification credentials had been the last hurdle in the expensive and complicated process of rescuing his sister. That ripped out throat in front of him could mean further weeks or even months of making contacts and expending what was left of his fortune. River could be dead or worse long before then.

He knelt next to the body, eying the wound dismissively as he frantically sorted through the pockets of the dead man's laboratory coat, desperately hoping to find the identification card he needed to infiltrate the secret government facility that held his sister. A low growl sent his head spinning around, and he scrambled backwards away from the ridged face with fangs and yellow eyes that glared at him. A Reaver, his terrified mind supplied, and he cast his hands around frantically for a weapon, not taking his eyes from the fearsome visage.

"Bloody hell." Spike sighed after taking a deep scent of the air. He shook his head slightly, and the planes of his face shifted, leaving a smooth pale forehead, sharp cheekbones, and concerned blue eyes. 

"Wh...?" Simon stammered. "What are you?" Reavers didn't change appearances, he thought, but then there was little written about them. At the same time, he didn't think that they wore Alliance military uniforms, nor did they watch their victims with such compassion, he imagined.

"Vampire." Spike responded shortly as he pulled a com device from the belt at his waist. "Faith, got a problem here, luv."

"Fix it. Guards'll be here in five." Static crackled around the woman's voice that responded. Spike growled at the com and shoved it back onto his belt.

"Guards?" Simon asked cautiously. "But aren't you..." he trailed off with a gesture at the uniform.

"C'mon, gotta get you outta here." Spike grabbed Simon's arm and dragged him to his feet. 

"What? No!" Simon struggled to pull free. "I can't. Not without..."

"You want to get found here? Like this?" Spike indicated the destroyed infirmary. "That's not gonna help you get yer little sis back."

"Not now that you've killed the man who was going to help me." Simon glared, hiding his fear that this creature knew about his plans. 

"Fine. You want to get yourself killed going in there?" Spike pulled an envelope from his back pocket and shoved it against Simon's chest. "Here." He dropped his grip on Simon's arm and stepped to the door, glancing out into the hall.

Simon hurriedly opened the envelope to find the identification card and information about the facility that he had come for.

"Did you have to kill him?" He spoke disapprovingly as he slid the envelope and its contents into his pocket alongside the no longer needed payoff.

"Think the Alliance is the only one he'd sell out?" 

Simon considered that with a sick sense of dread. "You knew I was coming." 

"And now you're going." Spike moved with inhuman speed to grab Simon and move them both through the infirmary's swinging doors out into the empty hallway. "This way."

Too startled at the display and mindful of his companion's nature, Simon obeyed as he followed the vampire. 

"In here," Spike opened a door and hustled them both into an empty exam room.

"What do you want with River?" 

"Same as you. Want her free of that place."

"To do what? Use her for some kind of resistance movement instead?" Anger overrode caution at the thought of more people wanting to use his sister, and he stepped threateningly close to Spike. Hands grabbed him and pressed him back against the wall.

"Not looking to use her, mate. But not looking to let anyone else get killed trying to get her out of there." Gold flickered through the sorrow expressed in blue eyes suddenly very close to him.

"Wh..What do you mean...anyone else?" Simon stammered, fearful yet pulled in by the intense expression.

Spike pulled away. "Nothin'." 

"You've tried to get to her before this?" When Spike didn't answer, he continued, voice harsh with bravado. "I need to know if you're going to get in my way." 

"Not gonna let you get killed," Spike hissed. The protectiveness in that statement had Simon's heart clenching. He recognized it as the same determination that drove him to rescue his sister. What he didn't understand was why it was there.

"I know what I'm up against." 

"No," Spike said flatly, "You don't. But you're gonna go in there anyway. Another bloody martyr to another bloody slayer." He shook his head, grudging respect and sorrow coloring his voice as he turned away.

"I don't intend to be a martyr." Simon chanced a step forward and laid a hand on the tense back, sensing a suffering that he couldn't help but want to ease. 

"Don't matter what you intend, schoolboy."

"You've lost people you love." The muscles under Simon's hand tensed further. "Somehow I think you would have done anything to prevent that. So would I. I won't lose River."

Spike remained stubbornly silent as Simon gently pulled him around. The look of desolation in those blue eyes told him that he had guessed correctly. Uncertain, yet unable to stop himself, he cupped his hand around Spike's cheek, brushing his thumb over the thin pressed lips.

"I've come this far. I have to do the rest." The ambiguous statements spoke both of his larger mission and his current actions as he slowly moved forward to press his lips against Spike's. For a long moment, the lips underneath his remained still, but then they parted, and a cool tongue slipped against his in a gentle exploration. Simon felt his body respond with a want that he reluctantly denied.

"Thank you," Simon breathed as he stepped away. Ignoring the questions and anxieties that clamored for answers at his uncharacteristic forwardness, he focused on the warmth that permeated him along with the ill-timed desire. Giving Spike one last longing look, he opened the door and strode down the hall, acting for all the world as though he belonged in this hall and hadn't just been kissing a creature that without witnessing he never would have believed existed. In moments, he made it back to the hired shuttle that had brought him to the hospital, and as the captain set the ship in motion, Simon ran his fingers over the envelope and replayed the kiss before other concerns demanded his attention. Why was a vampire after River? And what in the gorram ‘verse was a slayer?

************

Spike let Simon slip away, listening intently for any sound of the footsteps faltering. He licked his lips. That had been a helluva surprise. Actually one of many since the man had arrived earlier than anticipated at the infirmary. He gave a frustrated growl. So much for distracting and keeping Simon Tam safe from his suicidal determination to reach his sister.

He knew that he faced reprimand from the Council for not stopping Simon more effectively when he had the chance. The Watchers wanted River safe, sure, but they were less concerned about getting her reunited with her family. Finding slayers had become much more complicated since the Alliance had taken an interest, and they couldn't afford to have any other interference as they struggled to rebuild what had once been a powerful fighting force.

"Bugger that." Like the lack of an identification card would have stopped the doc. He recognized the determination that only the death of Simon or his sister would put a stop to. Looks like Faith and he would just have to tag along after him to make sure to keep him out of harm. Bloody hell, why was he always so ready to fall for the self-sacrificing ones?

************

Two weeks later

"Get down," Spike hissed. Faith ducked. They watched Simon Tam walk by with an obsequious doctor spouting examples of River's prowess like a proud creator.

"Soon as you get my signal, you take out any guards between here and that air lock he's plannin' to use." 

Faith nodded, gold eyes gleaming as the slayer-turned-vampire contemplated a bit of merry mayhem. Spike grinned fondly, long past the guilt from having turned her and comforted by the single presence that tied him to those who were long gone.

As she slipped off, he carefully followed Simon to the lab, suppressing a growl at the sight of the agonized girl strapped to a chair. He forced himself to stay still. His orders were to take the girl once Simon got her away from the mad scientists currently exhibiting her. He had been right about the Council being unhappy with Simon's continued quest, but he had not anticipated them turning around and deciding to use the young doctor's plans to their own end. Fortunately for Spike, Faith shared his disinclination to let that happen. 

He watched Simon set off the device that knocked out the doctors and guards, and again forced himself to stay in the shadows despite the pressing need to make sure both of the Tams were unhurt. Trusting Faith to have cleared the way, he trailed the pair as they navigated the corridors.

"They're good to go." Faith slipped from an alcove and joined him. "What're ya gonna tell the boss?"

Spike grinned. "They got away. Looks like we're gonna have to go after ‘em, don't it?"

Faith gave a low chuckle. "Damn, ‘bout time you had a piece of tail to chase again."

Unable to hold his scowl at her words, he smirked, "Not the chasin' I'm thinking about, pet. It's the catching." His eyes glazed some as he relived the promise inherent in the single kiss they had shared.

"Want. Take. Have." She walked off down the corridor, unconcerned now that the station was focused on the captive who had slipped away.

"Want. Take. Bloody well have." He agreed vehemently as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maleslashminis Round 01
> 
> Requester: voleuse  
> Pairing Requested: Simon/Spike  
> Prompts Requested: Faux!panic, an infirmary, and grudging respect  
> Things to Avoid: Onscreen River, graphic violence


End file.
